


死对头的情人标记了我54

by Maoj



Category: 18禁 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoj/pseuds/Maoj





	死对头的情人标记了我54

莫凉躺在沙发上，手拿着那张照片，陷入沉思。直到后勤部派来的人给他送饭，他才离开了沙发。他一个人缓慢地吃完饭。直到他躺在床上，于迢越也没有回来。  
于迢越不常回来，忙起来几天看不见人也不奇怪。莫凉反而松了一口气，他很不习惯现在他被完全被控制的状态。  
到了半夜他被热醒了，浑身乏力爬起来摸了摸自己的额头，发觉自己不光额头，全身都又热又软，还感觉有股热的黏糊的液体从下面流出来。  
莫凉这时意识到自己发情了。他都忘了。于迢越是不是也忘了，还是对他新的惩罚。他在床上翻来覆去难受的很，他躺不下去了，他扶着墙缓慢走出去。  
他走到客厅，没有第二个人存在。他湿润的双眼染上阴霾了，他缓慢移到沙发，抱着自己，咬着牙承受发清热燃烧着自己。  
在这时，门突然打开了，急促合上。莫凉睁开眼睛看着来人，是于迢越。他红着脸喘着气撑起快软成泥的身体。  
于迢越发型有些凌乱，他是跑过来的。在军部不会有人提醒发请假，在这里忙得急事都是要命的事，要是有随军家属都会发放发情抑制剂。他忙完后看了一眼时间看到日期突然想起，他边穿着外套边往往外跑。他不知道莫凉会不会用先备好发情抑制剂，但是他直觉认为他不会用，毕竟他们除了开头几个月的发情期都会一起度过。他想到此，跑得更快了。  
他急忙跑回来，看着摊在沙发上浑身泛红的人抬起那双湿润的双眼看着他，眼里有渴望，有害怕和无助，他突然感觉心里有一块坚硬的东西在发软，因为突然跳动而渐渐发疼。  
他脱了硬邦邦的外套，快步走过去。  
莫凉看见他这时却退缩了，他看着他靠近自己低下了头。于迢越看着他低眉顺目的模样，第一次在他面前半蹲在地上，仰着头对他说：“对不起，我来晚了。”  
莫凉眼里有些惊讶看着他，看着他惯常凉薄的眼出现了一丝人味的温情，失了语。于迢越道歉后看了他几眼就揽过他的腰，起身把人抱起来，往房里走去。  
莫凉仰头看着自己的alpha，眼光落在他坚毅的下巴，和他脸上的轮廓，眼里有一丝迷惘，他现在敏感极了，鼻头吸了几下，他想多吸几口于迢越身上的薄荷味，那清凉的味道能缓和他身体的燥热。他情不自禁想想再靠近一些，他仰着脸在于迢越脖子嗅来嗅去，在快要碰到脖子的时候，他被放在床上，于迢越起身，猛得拉开了距离。那清凉怡人的味道离得远了一些，莫凉有一些不满地拉住了他。  
莫凉意识开始模糊了，他下意识想留住那熟悉的能让他舒服不少的清爽气味。于迢越看着躺在床上的人直勾勾看着他，眼里写满了对他的渴求和依赖，鼻头下飘来越来越浓郁的酒香，他全身也跟着燥热也起来。  
于迢越从脸往下抚摸，莫凉舒服地哼了几声，身体往前贴着他，手摸到他的衣服，很不满拉扯着衣服。 可惜现在的他身软易推倒，没什么力气逞凶。  
于迢越轻笑了一声，扯开自己的衣服让莫凉伸进自己敞开的衣服搂着自己的腰，像只小奶狗似得在他脖子里拱来拱去嗅来嗅去。他抱起挂在自己身上的人，脱下他的裤子，摸到满手的湿滑液体。  
发情期的人身体的穴/道会自动分泌某种液体，于迢越知道莫凉的身体完全可以接受他的东西。  
他也不做多余的前戏，他快速解开自己的裤头，掏出自己直挺的那话，抱着莫凉的细腰，直挺进去。  
莫凉突然被又热又硬的东西进入，叫了一声，像在欲海中搂紧唯一的浮木似得搂紧于迢越的腰。  
他仰着头眼神迷离喘着气，小声呻吟，忽而被顶到要命的部分才尖叫几声。  
他全身白里透红，像刚熟的虾，他双腿叉开坐在于迢越大腿上，膝盖以下的小腿跪在床上，随着上下抽插的运动晃动着，于迢越要去的时候，把身上的人摁在床上疯狂顶入他的深处才射出自己的东西。  
折腾了一晚上后，莫凉挨到被子就睡着了。不知多久，睡的模模糊糊之间被于迢越扶起来，摇醒他吃东西。发情期有一段时间休息和进食来补充体力。莫凉闭着眼像被抽了全身的筋似瘫在于迢越的怀里，张口吃递到嘴边的食物。当食物进了他的嘴巴，他突然睁开双眼。是他爱吃的牛肉的味道。

“你做了牛肉？”莫凉说。  
“嗯。”于迢越应了一声又夹了一块给他。  
莫凉嚼着牛肉，抬头看了他一眼。他没想到在发情期还抽出难得的休息时间给他做了爱吃的牛肉。  
而且他的身体没有滑腻的感觉，，他睡过去后也帮他清理了身体。  
莫凉吃完后，于迢越就把他抱回床上，给他盖好被子对他说：“不舒服叫我。”  
莫凉“嗯。”了一声看着他出去了。  
于迢越在发情期对他很温柔，他感受到他的在乎，也只有在发情期，他才能感受到自己是他的omega。  
莫凉在心里小声的说：不要对我好了。既然你想要别人就不要给我希望了。


End file.
